1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to transmit power control of a user equipment operating according to High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA) protocol.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), including High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and High-Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), and Evolved HSPA (HSPA+), both of which provide higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
One problem with operation of a user equipment (UE) according to the HSPA protocol occurs when the UE is in a soft handover with imbalanced cells. For example, the UE may be in communication with a high-speed (HS) serving cell and a non-HS cell. In this situation, the UE operating according to HSPA in a soft handover with imbalanced cells causes significant HS communication performance degradation.
Thus, improvements in power control of UE transmissions during HSPA operation are desired.